<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Bond by soliseye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573841">A New Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliseye/pseuds/soliseye'>soliseye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derealization, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Help, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Techno tries, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), i really dont know how to tag, ranboo is having a time, techno cares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliseye/pseuds/soliseye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranboo didn’t have any bonds. At least, none that he could remember. (though he’s pretty sure it would be impossible for him to forget a bond, from what he’s heard they aren’t the type of this you forget about, he’s not sure it would be possible for him to forget it.)</p><p>or: ranboo is very confused and- wait, did he forget he had wings or is that a new development?</p><p>(this does have slight themes of derealization, if you are sensitive to that please be careful)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. how the soul shit works bc i dont really know either</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132584">Body Switchers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolfCub/pseuds/WhiteWolfCub">WhiteWolfCub (SilverWolfCub)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just the information of how the soul bond shit works, its not really super important to the actual story as i dont go in depth that much, so feel free to skip this and go right onto the actual story. this is mostly here so if you want to know what my brain thought while i was writing, you can try to decode what i wrote lmao</p><p>also, i got inspiration for this fic from another fic i read, but i cant remember the name of it. if you know which one im talking about please let me know in the comments or smth so i can give credit where credit's due bc i really did not come up with this idea at  a l l</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soul bonds are formed when both parties have a strong connection to each other. you can often feel a bond starting to grow if you search for it, but there is little you can do to stop a bond. once a bond is made, little can be done to break it; one of the only ways to break a bond is for 1. both parties stop caring for each other entirely, and 2. one of the parties have been hurt so bad by the other (physical or mental) that they lose all trust / faith in the other a bond breaking is one of the most painful experiences a person can go through. differs from bond to bond, but it literally feels like part of your soul is being disintegrated. it's usually a very long process and grows more and more painful towards the end. once the bond is broken you two will never be able to bond again. (often people will think their bond has broken, but it never fully broke. if ignored, the bond may fizzle but won’t completely die.)</p><p>there are bond families and ‘normal’ families. you automatically have a bond to your bio parent, and parent to child (do not to siblings, though siblings will often bond to each other and are counted in ‘normal’ families) but if the bond is never cared for and strengthened it has a chance of fizzling out and disappearing. this kind of break is less painful and more so settles a numb feeling over the soul until there is someone else to fill the space (esp in a child’s soul whose parent didn’t care to grow the bond)</p><p>bond families are complicated. a ‘family’ is a group of people who are all bonded to each other (person a, b, c, and d are all bonded to each other) but bonded pairs are not automatically in families (person e bonds with person c, is not part of abcd’s family). families often overlap and sometimes end up melding completely, but not all the time. (abcd=fam ecf=fam abfg=fam, ect) through the bond, you can feel others feelings if they are strong enough. every person has a different feeling, making it easier for the fams to differentiate. if the bond is strong enough, you can talk to each other via a form of telepathy (this goes from bond to bond, not always a whole fam can telepathy)</p><p>switching is when two ppl switch consciousness for a period of time. this can happen when one is in danger/pain, switching causes the pain to lessen as it’s shared between the two. can also happen randomly ( you blink and suddenly you're in a different body). when switched, you have control over the body, sometimes whoever is switching in and the body owner both stay in the body (cocon)(other person's body is passed out). switches usually don't last longer than three-ish hours (depends on the bond) and you can forcefully end a switch by the two bodies coming into contact. only one person can switch in at a time, though if they try to switch when someone else already is then they are spectators in the mind and telepathy happens (body is left ‘passed out’)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ranboo didnt have wings a minute ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They never asked about his own bonds, or lack thereof, and Ranboo wasn’t sure if it was because they were scared to offend him or because they knew he wasn’t bonded to any of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the actual chapter, there are slight themes of derealization so please be careful when reading (let me know if there are any other warnings i should include)<br/>this is about their characters ofc, though i dont know how well i did on capturing the actual characters so they're probably pretty ooc</p><p>(this isn't proof read or anything btw, sorry if there are any  h u g e  mistakes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo didn’t have any bonds. At least, none that he could remember. (though he’s pretty sure it would be impossible for him to forget a bond, from what he’s heard they aren’t the type of this you forget about, he’s not sure it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to forget it.) Regardless, it didn’t bother him much. Afterall, he doesn’t see how you can miss something you never had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(he pretends his first moments on the server, filled with confused running from an equally confused admin that lead to the meeting of everyone else, didn’t stick in his mind unusually as he watched the bonds others had made themselves known.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, he didn’t care. He didn’t really deserve to, he didn’t know anyone here and he’d just shown up. For all he knew, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have bonds (but he knew that if he did, he would feel if they were gone, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would). He doesn’t now though, and he doesn’t have the right to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was in L’Manburg, he watched a lot of bond families interact (as that was what most of the server was, save for a few people) and he had quite a few funny interactions with bonded who switched halfway through. But they never asked about his own bonds, or lack thereof, and Ranboo wasn’t sure if it was because they were scared to offend him or because they knew he wasn’t bonded to any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil had messaged him after Doomsday, it was kind of him and Ranboo always found himself enjoying the man’s company, despite the few times they’d interacted. He, too, seemed to be focused on people and not sides. (He was fiercely protective of his bonded, as everyone had found out when Techno was about to be executed, Phil switched in, Phil’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> appeared with Techno in the driver’s seat, and between the two of them the rest didn’t have a chance.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he joined Phil, and Techno by extension, in the Arctic. He wasn’t sure what Techno thought of him, but those thoughts had been shelved day one and hidden behind the need to make sure Techno didn’t have a specific reason to kill him.</span>
</p><p><span>To say he was surprised when, one day, while he was going about his business, feeding Enderchest, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was no longer in his body. He wasn’t sure where he was. It was </span><em><span>cold</span></em><span>, that was for sure. And he- since when did he have </span><em><span>wings?!</span></em> <em><span>What was going on!</span></em></p><p><em><span>Ok, ok ok. Breathe Ranboo,</span></em><span> Ranboo thought to himself, there’s no way he </span><em><span>forgot</span></em><span> he had wings-</span> <span>wait. He was in pain. </span><em><span>A lot </span></em><span>of pain.</span> <span>Wh- Oh. There was a concerning amount of blood leaving </span><em><span>whatever</span></em><span> body he was in through a hole in his side. Ok, he knows first aid and it, it should probably be hurting more than it is, but he can’t think about that right now.</span></p><p>
  <span>Looking around, he can see that he has no idea where he is, but when he opens his inventory he does see a med kit and immediately sets to work on his side, stopping the bleeding with little issue aside from his confusion. Once that is done and his side is wrapped, he pulls up his coordinates and it’s then he realizes that he’s Phil. Why is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can think about that later</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ranboo scolds himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on getting to somewhere safe where he- where this body can get medical attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t too far from Techno’s, only a few miles. He can make that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’s walking, Ranboo is suddenly forced to think about the fact that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He- he wasn’t always Phil- right? He- he was Ranboo, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ranboo. He’s real. . . right? Because he remembers things, or were those all things he made up? Did- who was he? Where was he? If he wasn’t real, then who was he? Was Phil even real? If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> real, then what was going on? Where was he, why was he Phil, where was his body, what happened, why-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ranboo?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh great, now there are voices too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ranboo,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he isn’t quite controlling the body he’s in anymore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you- ah fuck, I’m sorry mate, usually Techno’s the one dragged into this shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded like Phil, but that just brings back the question of whether or not Phil was real in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mate, I need you to listen to me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Phil voice insists, and Ranboo is suddenly aware that the body is moving and he isn’t the one doing it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll explain later, but right now I need you to tell me five things you can see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Things he can see? He can, he still has a body, doesn’t he. He isn’t quite controlling it, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Ranboo finds </span>
  <strike>
    <span>himself</span>
  </strike>
  <span> saying. “I can, there’s snow on- snow on the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good job mate, you’re doing good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, I can see. I can see smoke from, from the house.” Ranboo fixes </span>
  <strike>
    <span>his</span>
  </strike>
  <span> eyes on the chimney of Techno’s house. “There’s light inside it, it’s getting bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because we’re getting closer mate, you’re going so well. Two more things you can see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two. . .” Ranboo trails off. He has hands. “. . . hands, I have- I don’t have hands, but hands.” he vaguely registers that doesn’t make sense, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And-and, and, and, and,” Ranboo is stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve got it mate,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and there’s comfort, steady and solid behind the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And steps,” they're at the house now, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil?” Techno questions, standing up from the couch. He takes a moment to look at Ranboo- Phil? Who is he? “Not Phil,” Techno settles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ranboo doesn’t say, who- “It’s- get Ran-” Ranboo doesn’t know what’s going on and he- the body he’s in is talking but- “Ranboo, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno nods quickly and is out of the door within seconds. Ranboo doesn’t have a choice but to sit down and- was sitting down always so hard with wings? Wait- he- he doesn’t have wings. Or does he? What-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Ranboo watches Techno carry a limp body- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> body- in, door slamming shut behind him. Not-Ranboo’s body reaches out and lays a hand on Ranboo’s (?) arm and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo is opening his eyes, maybe. He can’t- he feels much more real this time around, and he thinks(?) he has a body. Wait, he can, he can see again (did he ever stop seeing?) and he can hear something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-nboo, Ranboo?” Techno’s voice finally registers. “Can you hear me, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nods- or, he tries to at least. Eyes slowly dragging around, he can see the inside of Techno’s house, and he can now feel the fabric of the couch under his fingers. He- he’s sitting up, on the couch. He has a body, one that doesn’t have any armour on, but he can see it sitting in a pile next to the door as his eyes finally reach that part of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, Techno was in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H̴̦͂̋m̴͇̋͠m̸̘̪̈́?̶̧̜͛” Ranboo hums, looking at Techno’s hands that are on his thighs. “W̴̬͍̐ḧ̷̢͈́̈́a̸̛̻̯̎ṱ̶̇?̷̯̖͗”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t speaking english, kid,” Techno’s voice is gentle. Ranboo doesn’t think he’s ever heard it so soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I̵̤͛'̵̨͔͂m̵̧̀ ̶̼̇̍ń̴̜̃o̶͉͍̅͠t̸̝̠̕?̵̝́͘” Ranboo suddenly realizes that, no, he isn’t. “A̸̰̓ḫ̶̓em- sorry, I- huh?” Is all Ranboo can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Techno is </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gods, how weird is today gonna get? “Do- uh, Phil is usually better at this,” Techno mutters under his breath as he stands. “Do you know what happened? Phil mentioned you were pretty out of it during the switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The- the what?” Ranboo manages, moving his hand from the couch to his upper arms, hugging himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- aw fuck,” Techno curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Ranboo says reflexively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- no, you didn’t do anything,” Techno looks at Ranboo, though doesn’t keep eye contact for longer than a moment, which makes Ranboo feel a little better. “It- Phil is a lot better at this and- fuck, ok,” Techno takes a deep breath. “So- do you know anything about bonds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, nothing? I think?” Ranboo stumbles. “I don’t- I don’t have any and I-I don’t think I ever have, um, they like- you can feel stuff through it or something? I really just know the basics of it, nothing, nothing too in depth, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno exhales a long breath, running his hand through his hair. “That- ok, um,” Techno looks up the ladder for a moment before turning back to Ranboo. “How are you feeling right now, let’s start there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo takes a second to catalogue the body he’s in. It seems like him, like how he remembers being. There isn’t much pain, just a faint echoing throb in his stomach and his back. He- he’s real. (a fact he’s only 83% sure about, but that’s better than the 11% it had been.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, um, I’m real, right?” Ranboo ends up asking and he kind of wants to slap himself. “Sorry,” he bursts out, “that- that’s dumb, you don’t have to answer that, you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re real kid, as real as Steve other there and real as me in front of you,” Techno says smoothly. Steve </span>
  <em>
    <span>grr’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his name, shifting in front of the fire but not getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That- that’s good,” Ranboo mumbles. “I think I’m fine, nothing hurts,” he shifts on the couch, squeezing his arms and leaning back slightly as his exhaustion starts to settle in. “I’m really tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno chuckles at that and stands up. “I would expect so, want any hot chocolate?” He moves to the kitchen area, pulling out three mugs and glancing back at Ranboo, who nods quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Phil?” Ranboo asks as Techno starts to make the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs, he’s redressing his wound,” Techno didn’t turn around but gestures loosely towards the ladder. “He’ll be down in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Phil appears on the ladder not long after. He’s slow but seems to be fine as he reaches the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey mate,” Phil smiles at Ranboo, making his way to sit next to the ender hybrid. “How you doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Ranboo comments, moving over slightly to make room for Phil and his wings. “I’m fine, I think, mostly confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, we-'' Phil takes a deep breath, turning to look at Ranboo fully, but not forcing eye contact. “Do you know anything about soul bonds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s the question again, does he know anything about soul bonds. Probably not, if he has to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> the question. “No,” Ranboo shakes his head. “At least, I don’t think so. I know a lot of people here have them, I know the basics, don’- aren’t you and Techno like, bonded or whatever the term is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Phil chuckles. “We’re bonded. So, I take it you’ve never been bonded before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shakes his head. “Sorry,” he doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, mate. Basically, soul bonds happen when two or more people have a deep connection and their souls, well, bond.” Phil took the hot chocolate Techno handed him. “When bonded you can switch, basically take control of the body for a period of time, it’s usually involuntary and caused by one being in danger, you with me so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Ranboo nodded, sipping his hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another part of the bond is being able to feel the others feelings if they’re strong enough,” Phil said. “I don't know how much of our switch you remember, but I tried to put comfort through the bond for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I think- I think I remember that,” Ranboo agrees, remembering the comfort he’d felt behind Phil’s words at some point. “Wait-” he’s suddenly realized what this means. “Wait, we just- do- we have a bond now? Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Phil chuckles, gently placing a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. “We do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Is all Ranboo can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m surprised it took so long,” Phil comments, taking a sip of his cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> confused Ranboo. He knew Phil was nice to him, but he honestly expected it to be from some sort of guilt over putting him out of a home, or pity after seeing the state of the ender hybrid. Never would he have expected that Phil actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> about him, much less cared enough to form a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bond</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been living with us for a few months now, I could feel the bond starting to grow,” Phil explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” Techno interjected. “Phil has a habit of picking up strays and becoming unreasonably attached to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, you should’ve seen him with Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t even get me started on when he picked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it, fell free to comment anything (constructive criticism is always welcome) and please let me know if you find any glaring spelling/grammar/etc. mistakes that i can fix :)</p><p>i probably wont be continuing this btw, this was just something i wrote and felt like putting here for y'all</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>after looking at this for any period of time i have come to the conclusion that it makes no sense, but im still gonna leave it here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>